Interference
by wombat-of-awesomeness
Summary: In which the man who can't die runs into the girl who is dying.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Fault in Our Stars. All credit goes to the original creators.**

* * *

Martha was beginning to worry.

They weren't on some far-off planet, there were no aliens in sight, and nobody seemed set on taking over or destroying the Earth.

She hadn't had a day like this is quite a while.

Landing the TARDIS had proved to be more of a challenge than it usually was, and the Doctor had seemed slightly disappointed when he poked his head outside and saw the familiar planet.

The Doctor wanted to know why the TARDIS had landed them here; Martha just wanted to know what year it was.

Walking down the sidewalk, companion in tow, the alien looked for clues.

A few minutes passed before a young man quite literally ran into the Doctor.

"Isaac!" Called out a voice from next to where both the Doctor and this Isaac boy had fallen. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Muttered the disheveled teen, readjusting the sunglasses on his face and grabbing the cane he had been using prior to the fall. Turning towards the Doctor, Isaac grimaced "Sorry about that. It hasn't happened for a while and—"

"You're blind." The Doctor deadpanned, ignoring the glare Martha shot him.

"Yes, he is." the girl helped Isaac up, and gave the Doctor a look that clearly dared him to challenge her. Martha decided that this technique would have been more effective had the girl not looked as if she was about to fall over herself, and had not been carrying an oxygen tank.

"It was just an observation, no need to take offense." Glancing down at the girl, the Doctor's voice suddenly took on a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy." Wheezed the girl, leaning on her companion heavily. "Come on Isaac, we need to get going."

"Maybe we should come with you." Martha was just as worried as the Time Lord was.

"Yes!" The Doctor jumped up, grinning madly. "I'm the Doctor!"

"That's just what I need," muttered the girl, "another doctor."

"I'm Isaac," the boy cut his friend off, "and this is Hazel. And you really don't want to go with us. It's nowhere exciting."

"Or fun for that matter." Hazel seemed to have regained her composure, and was gripping Isaac's shoulder protectively.

"Nonsense!" the Doctor was still grinning, "We were just wandering, weren't we Martha?" He received a nod from the woman before continuing, "We would love to see more of this town!"

"Alright." Isaac answered before Hazel had had the opportunity to refuse. "You're the nicest doctor we've met in a while, why not?"

"Well then, allons-y!"

* * *

The strange group traveled down the sidewalk for a bit before the Doctor attempted some admittedly awkward conversation.

"So, er, where are we going?" began the Time Lord.

"A graveyard." Hazel's answer was brief, and her voice had changed tone considerably.

"May I ask why?"

"We're visiting a friend." It was Isaac who responded; it seemed he had noticed the change in his friend's voice.

"Ah," for once, the Doctor seemed at a loss for words.

Martha decided a change in topic was necessary. "Are you feeling better?" the question was directed at Hazel once more.

"As good as I ever do now days." Was the only reply Martha received. After a few moments, Hazel tried her hand at small talk as well. "Are you a doctor as well?"

Smiling, Martha was more than happy at this small bit of normalcy. "I'm still in med school, but I'm traveling with the Doctor here to get a bit of experience outside of the campus."

It was her typical cover story, and thankfully, neither Hazel nor Isaac seemed to have any doubts in its truth.

"Your friend," the Doctor began, having found his voice again, sympathy evident on his features, "What was their name?"

"His name was Gus, Augustus." Hazel corrected herself. "He liked to be called Augustus. His name was Augustus, and I love him."

Isaac sighed; apparently he had heard this before. "Hazel," the teen muttered. "Gus is-"

"I know he's dead." Snapped Hazel, "Hell, do I know he's dead. And you know what Isaac; I'll probably be with him in a few weeks."

Martha hesitated before asking the question she had been wondering since she had met the pair. "You're sick." It came out as a statement.

"Thyroid cancer, mets in my lungs, it's been five years now; no I'm not getting better." Hazel answered, her voice monotone, bored even.

"And your friend?"

"Gus had osteosarcoma, we met when we were both in the hospital." Isaac spoke in the same dethatched way Hazel had seconds before.

Out of the blue, the Doctor suddenly questioned the two adolescents. "What year is it?"

"Excuse me?" Hazel was baffled by the question; Isaac looked just as puzzled as she did.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"2014." Said the blind boy. "It's 2014."

"Isn't there that new medicine, the improved version of Phalanxifor? Couldn't you use that?" the Doctor was more serious now, and Martha was beginning to become concerned about him as well.

"Yes, that would help me, you're right. If I hadn't already cheated death with the original Phalanxifor, that would improve my chances dramatically." Hazel met the Doctor's eyes with a gaze far older looking than the girl herself.

"They cancel each other out, of course. But couldn't they wait until you were less dependent on the original before introducing the improved version into your body?"

"I'd be dead in a day." Hazel's voice broke off. "I've been using the original for too long. Trust me, they've tried everything."

"Hazel," the Doctor looked over at Martha before continuing his sentence, "Hazel Lancaster, of course!"

"How do you know her name?" Isaac suddenly sounded protective.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster." The Doctor wasn't listening, having already taken Martha's hand, leading her off in the opposite direction of the girl whose name he kept repeating.

Hoping to avoid the awkward questions that were sure to follow if they didn't leave now, Martha gave a small wave behind her and retreated.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Martha considered the strange duo they had walked with while the Doctor flipped shut the door behind them.

"I wish there was something we could have done for them." Spoke up the woman after the Doctor appeared behind her.

"That was Hazel Grace Lancaster, the last person to die of cancer." The Doctor caught Martha off guard. "We couldn't have done a single thing."


End file.
